Simple pricing display systems, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,462,825, 1,824,794, 2,202,268, 2,626,472, and 4,334,372 (the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein) can be very useful in displaying messages, particularly pricing information, in such a way that the message displayed may be easily changed, for example to accommodate periodic fluctuations in prices. While such systems have been effective, they have several drawbacks associated therewith, primarily in the construction of the price strips that are associated therewith. Typically, these price strips are formed by a single strip of paper or the like which is folded into equal size panels, with indicia on opposite faces of the panel. This construction makes the folded up strip bulkier than is desirable, so that it does not lay as flat as desired, makes it difficult to make the strip out of relatively stiff material, such as polyvinyl chloride, or polyolefin, plastic. Also, the jackets or frames which mount the pricing information typically are bulky and relatively expensive.
According to the present invention, a message display element is provided that has a number of advantages over the conventional display elements (pricing strips), and for use with a display jacket that is of simple construction and inexpensive, yet is readily utilizable. In practicing the invention it is possible to make durable message display elements, yet ones that can fold easily and when folded lay flat better than conventional constructions.
According to one aspect of the present invention a message display element is provided comprising the following components: A substantially integral piece of sheet material having top and bottom substantially parallel edges, first and second substantially parallel side edges, and top and bottom faces, the side edges substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom edges. At least first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the top and bottom edges, and at least a third fold line substantially parallel to the first and second side edges, the fold lines defining the sheet material into at least first, second, and third substantially in-line panels between the first side edge and the third fold line, and at least fourth and fifth substantially in-line panels between the second side edge and the third fold line. Message indicia provided on both the top and bottom faces of at least a plurality of the panels. And the fourth and fifth panels being unconnected to each other and connected to the first, second, or third panels substantially only at the third fold line. The fact that the fourth and fifth panels are unconnected to each other and the element is more than one panel wide allows the sheet material to be folded so that it lays flatter, and to be made of stiffer, more durable, material, yet be effectively handled.
In a preferred embodiment the sheet material has a sixth panel substantially in line with the fourth and fifth panels and substantially unconnected thereto, and connected to the first, second, or third panel substantially only along the third fold line. The display element preferably consists of six panels. The message indicia is preferably provided on top and bottom faces of at least four of the panels, and preferably is pricing indicia, such as each of the numerals 0 through 9 being provided on one face of one panel. The message indicia may be provided on all of the panels.
In the preferred embodiment, the sheet material is plastic, preferably between about 8-20 mils thick (or any various range within that broad range), so that it is durable yet clearly retains and displays the message indicia thereon. When the display element is primarily for indoor use, the plastic preferably is polyvinyl chloride (PVC), whereas when the display element is primarily for outside use the sheet material is preferably polyolefin.
The display element is typically used in a mounting jacket or frame, and preferably at least some of the panels have orientation and positioning indicia thereon to facilitate proper orientation and positioning of the display element in a jacket. For example, if four similar (though not identical) display elements are mounted in a common jacket, indicia indicating the position of each in the jacket, as well as the orientation (up or down) of a particular edge of each panel, may be provided on at least some (or all) of the panel faces.
The display element may be provided, by itself but preferably with other similar, though typically not identical, display elements in a common display jacket. One particular preferred form according to the invention comprises the following components: A first substantially planar element having dimensions larger than the dimension of any one panel of the sheet material, and having substantially parallel top and bottom edges. A second substantially transparent, substantially planar element having top and bottom edges. The first and second substantially planar elements pivotally connected together at the bottom edges thereof. A plurality of panels having message indicia thereon disposed between the first and second substantially planar elements so that the message indicia is visible through the substantially transparent second element. A readily releasable latch mechanism which holds the first and second substantially planar elements in a predetermined relationship with respect to each other to retain the folded display element therebetween, so that the message display indicia on one of the panels is readily viewed through the substantially transparent second substantially planar element. And the first and second substantially planar elements, the pivot, and the latch mechanism, comprising an integral piece of plastic.
Preferably the display jacket includes instructional indicia, preferably in graphic (pictorial) form, illustrating the proper folding of the display elements for use in association with the display jacket, that indicia provided on the first substantially planar element and visible through the second substantially transparent planar element. The latch element is preferably a turned over portion of the second element, defining a top edge thereof.
According to another aspect of the present invention a message display element is provided comprising the following: A substantially integral piece of sheet material having top and bottom substantially parallel edges, first and second substantially parallel side edges, and top and bottom faces, the side edges substantially perpendicular to the top and bottom edges. At least first and second fold lines substantially parallel to the top and bottom edges, and at least a third fold line substantially parallel to the first and second side edges, the fold line defining the sheet material into at least first, second, and third substantially in-line panels between the first side edge and the third fold line, and at least fourth and fifth substantially in-line panels between the second side edge and the third fold line. Message indicia provided on both the top and bottom faces of at least a plurality of the panels. And orientation and positioning indicia on at least some of the panel faces to facilitate proper positioning of any particular panel face to display the indicia thereon. The details of the components may be as described above.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, advantageous, and effective message display element and display jacket associated therewith. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.